I've always been in love with you
by Ms.Wings
Summary: Monica is head over heals in love, and she decides that the time is right to confess that love, but does she acquire some unanticipated competition?


I've always been in love with you

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Touched By An Angel.

Chapter One: New addition to the team 

Monica was sitting at a small rest stop at the end of the Golden Gate Bridge. The gentle breeze brushed her hair across her face. The smell of salt water traveled to her nose as she stared out at crisp, blue bay. Beyond the bay was San Francisco, which was to be one of her most favorite cities. Later that day she would venture into the city for her assignment, but for now she waited where she was for her supervisor to show up. As she waited she contemplated what she was to do that night when she saw Andrew. Ultimately she decided that she would tell him.

"What are you doing Angel Girl?" A voice suddenly startled Monica. She turned her face from the city by the bay and met the warm gaze of her supervisor.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Relationships, old and new."

"Speaking of which, I have a surprise."

"Really, I love surprises! What is it?!"

"Well, we have a new addition to our little team. It's not just the three of us anymore Angel Baby."

"Really, then who…"

Monica felt someone cover her eyes from behind. She laughed. She thought that she knew who it was, but she didn't dare to think that. Her mind was only playing cruel tricks on her that was all. But then the angel behind her laughed a little as well.

"Guess who?" She asked. Monica knew that voice and she knew that it had to be her best friend.

"Kathleen?" Monica asked as she turned around. Monica could hardly believe her eyes. For it was Kathleen.

"Hey Moni!" She said, she was clearly as excited as Monica and she held out her arms. The two best friends shared a warm hug. A few silent tears slid down Monica's cheeks but went unnoticed.

"But you, but your..."

"Not anymore, thanks to you anyway."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Your speech to me the day that I tried to wreak your evaluation really spoke to me. I begged for the Father's forgiveness and he, being the merciful, wonderful, awesome Father that he is he took me back."

"Oh Kathleen, I'm so happy."

"Anyway, it looks like I'm going to be with you guys for a while."

"I'm glad to see that you two girls are excited to see each other again, but I'm afraid that we have an assignment to tend to now."

………………..

Suddenly Monica, Tess and Kathleen found themselves unseen in a hospital corridor. Monica surveyed her surroundings. Everywhere Doctors and Nurses were rushing in and out of rooms. Patients were being moved from one area to another. Visitors were arriving. A few Angels of Death and a few Angels of life (who tend to births) could also be seen waltzing down the sterile, white halls but none of them said anything to the three Angels. Suddenly something caught Monica's attention.

Andrew was walking down the hallway to meet them, unseen by the human eye. Monica's heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. Her body seemed to grow heavier and her knees felt as though they might buckle under her weight. Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. But she liked her butterflies, they made her love for him seem more real to her. She felt light of breath as her eyes met his and he stared into them for a split second, almost as though he wished to never see anything more than her eyes.

"Hey Tess. Hi Kathleen." He said, acting like her presence wasn't such a huge shock. "What's our assignment?"

"It's about time you showed up."

"I'm sorry. My last assignment was one of those ones where they may live or die, and it's kind of up to them. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Anyway, or assignment is two sisters, and a boy."

"That sounds simple enough." Monica remarked as Tess glanced at her watch.

"Oh my, we have to be at the Museum of Modern Art in five minutes, come on babies, I'll fill you in on the way there." Tess began to walk down the hall.

"Why are we in a hospital then?" Kathleen asked as she followed Tess.

"Because we'll be back." Andrew sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets.

……………….…

"I love art." Monica smiled as she and Kathleen strolled through the museum.

"Me too. It's been so long since I have been able to acknowledge anything for what it truly is." She reminded her friend as she studied one of the brilliant works of Picasso.

"Look at Andrew." Monica said. "He's so cute when he's thinking."

"He is cute isn't he?" Kathleen said, eyeing Andrew in a way that made Monica feel very uncomfortable.

"Um excuse me." A young blonde, cheerful girl about fifteen or so tapped Monica on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Do you know which way the Monet's are?'

"Yes, they're on the third floor."

"Thanks." She said as she skipped off to meet a girl and a boy who looked to be a little older than her.

"Well, that was one of them"

"It think that's all of them over there. Hey Monica, not to get off topic or anything, but do you think that Angels can, well, date?" Her eyes still fixed on Andrew.

Monica did not say anything. She was speechless. Her heart sank at her best friend's words. And now the butterflies ceased in her stomach, for she felt like she had been kicked. Suddenly her heart began to race, but out of fear, rage and jealousy this time.

………………..

"Where now Tess?" Kathleen asked as they left the museum.

"Well I'll be around when you need me. Monica, Kathleen you will be the personal assistants to the girl's mother and Andrew, you are to be the girl's mother's new business partner. You'll see all the pieces to your assignment as you go along. I'll see you all later." Tess promptly disappeared.

"See you tonight then Andrew." Kathleen hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Until then Kathleen." He said, slightly taken aback. He looked over at Monica but by this time she was gone, and he was left alone with Kathleen.

Author's Note:

This is not part of my series. This is just something that I thought of. After all, it is not known what became of Kathleen after she tried to wreak Monica's evaluation, and I thought that it would make an interesting twist. Please, please review! It only takes a minute!


End file.
